Call it Planned Marriage
by NateRiver1412
Summary: Kaito's parents and Shinichi's parents were tired. Hakuba, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha and other were getting married yet their sons were all single and frustrated (in their opinion). Being a good parent they were, they forced Kaito and Shinichi got married to each other. Their parents were too creative so they had no chooise. They both were straight (they thought) so they just became roomm
1. Chapter 1

Call it Planned Marriage

Rating: M

Pairing: Kaito x Shinichi (Shonen ai, Yaoi)

Warning: Smutt, er-maybe M-pregt. Rape (I guess)

Anime: Detective conan

Summary: Kaito's parents and Shinichi's parents were tired. Hakuba, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha and other were getting married yet their sons were all single and frustrated (in their opinion). Being a good parent they were, they forced Kaito and Shinichi got married to each other. Their parents were too creative so they had no chooise. They both were straight (they thought) so they just became roommate. No more. Till one day Kaito was tired of getting humiliated by their parents ...and their parents just made their days "better"

Enjoy

*Kaito's POV*

I laughed too hard till I honestly knew how crazy I looked. Damn. As much as Lady Luck loved me, I thought sometime the love disappear. When I looked at Maitantei face, I started thinking we might help him before he got heart attack or lost his mind. Yeah, we both had crazy family but this was just too much. Wait.

"WHAT?!" Maitantei and I screamed at them.

So-called-great-Yukiko-neechan chuckled and smiled sweetly, "Well, we are getting tired of waiting for you, Guys. Ran, Heiji and other. All! They are married already. So we thought-"

"Please," Maitantei rolled his eyes in annoyed.

"-a possibility that you two might be asexual ur..gay."

"Oh Man," I rubbed my temple.

"So!" My grinning mother stood up and pointed her finger at us, "You two better get married or..I—er- we will tell all of your secret to the media. Whatever. We just want our son get married! Kaito, marry Shinichi!"

Honestly..who was the sane one here? Yeah, its me.

With perfect poker face, I smiled sweetly at her, "Listen to me, Mom. I'm not-"

Out of sudden, Yusaku-san said calmly, "Actually. Your father and I were..kinda old friends. When we were young, we got weird girlfriends-"

"OI!" Yukiko-neechan and my mother glared at him.

"-and our girlfriends made a promise that we would make my child would marry your father's child. But it happened that we both had son so it might never happen. Moreover you were close with Aoko and Shinichi was close with Ran. But..That Conan incident-"

"OI OI THAT-" Maitantei looked like wanted to kill his father.

"-er-I mean something happened. Whatever happened, now look at you two. Single. Desperate."

"Oi!" Mantantei and I glared at him.

Then my mother grabbed my hand and took me to the empty room while I was sure that Yukiko-neechan did the same to Maitentei.

Man. My mother was 100% creative woman and I was sure Yukiko-neechan was like her. With my KID secret and other, I had no choice but to agree with so-called-planned-marriage. To my surprise (or maybe not), Maitentei also agreed. And here, we were on the restaurant. In front of me was no other than Maitentei or Shinichi Kudo. A detective. My thief-pride felt hurt.

I smiled at him. He glared at me. Man, it made me wanted to bully him somehow. But-

"I'm not gay," Maitantei and I said at the same time.

We became silent and just looked at each other before laughing like crazy guys. Some people stared us for minutes. Like hell I cared.

"Well I'm Kaito Kuroba. Nice to meet you," I grinned and introduced myself although he already knew. Well we needed to start something good for good friendship..I guess.

He smirked, "Shinichi Kudo. Nice to meet you. So, what's your plan, Kuroba-san?"

I chuckled, "Well it seems like we have no choice so we will just be roommates. Nothing is too dangerous."

He frowned, "No. Media will hunt us down. 24 years old, Shinichi Kudo, single and frustrated detective, so he get married with single and frustrated young famous magician, Kaito Kuroba, 24 year old."

I laughed hard, "Man! The fact that our face looks alike will give them weird idea."

He sighed, "This is ridiculous."

I nodded and looked at him, "Hey. We need to take this easy."

"I know. Let's hang out tomorrow. We better know each other and make a plan or at least a deal for this-so-called-planned-marriage."

I froze. Damn. Tomorrow I would be busy for my magician job and...KID job. I used my poker face fast before he could notice and grin, "How about now? I'm sorry, Kudo-san. I will be really busy tomorrow."

He nodded, "I see. Let's- argth! I can't believe this is happening!"

I chuckled, "Yeah. The fact we have to get married and ...we'll live together. Forever."

"OI!" He blushed cutely. Huh? Cute?

My brain was surely getting weird.

We walked toward near park in silent. Honestly I felt bad. I was not supposed to fall in love, let alone getting married. BO might be taken down by us—er—I meant Shinichi and KID. But Snake was still free and I needed to find Pandora. Dammit. I couldn't let someone too close with me. It's dangerous. I knew he's detective and trouble magnet on his own business but still. I still could remember the day I almost lost Aoko. She was bleeding too much just because of me. Then I decided to better never get close with anyone. Damn. My so-awesome-life sounded bad now.

"Why do you become silent out of sudden?"

I blinked and looked at Shinichi who still walking next to me. Think of it. He's shorter around 2 inches than me. I guess we didn't look that similiar.

"I'm just thinking about our plan."

He nodded, "Btw we get married tomorrow. So-"

"WHAT?!" I looked at him in disbelieve, "Man! Who did say that?! It's not like I make you pregnant! Why do we have to get married tomorrow?!" Wait. Where is my poker face?

-KICK-

"Dammit, Kuroba! This is public place!" then the blushing detective ran away after kicking me.

I just sat on the ground and stared at his back. You must be kidding me. Should I feel like dumped boyfriend here?

Great. People were staring at me.

To be continue

natesea: *Bows* thank you. Yeah, I know "YoungKwang". Wait a minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito

Enjoy

*Shinichi's POV*

I lay on my bed and stared at ceiling. Why life turned out to be so "awesome" till I wanted to become Conan again...I guess. Why in the world I had to be forced to get married by a m- man! For Pete's sake. I sighed. If only- damn. I didn't act desperate like this! I was 26 y.o already. Solution was all I needed for now. Yes, of course we would be no other than roommates.

"Ahh..I need Ran's advice I guess."

*Kaito's POV*

I smirked and used my best Poker face and looked at pale Maitantai, "Say again, Shinichi."

He glared at me, "When do I give you permission to call me with my first name, Kuroba-san? And this's Ran's idea," he sighed, "I don't want to have bruise! Beside she said-"

"Please come in, Kudo-san dan Kuroba-san," Nurse smiled and called us. Great.

I didn't know what I did wrong beside stealing wrong gem. Yeah, it's not about stealing was bad. The points I was not bad guy. Damn. Why did do wrong, Lady luck?! We walked toward the room of Marriage Counseling carefully. Later I had to bully Maitantei both on my heist and outside of it! How could he turn me in the place like this. I secretly glared at him.

"Plase sit down, Kuroba-san, Kudo-san," the psychologist smiled at us. She's beautiful. See? I was just normal guy!

I grinned and made a red rose appear of now where to give it to her, "For a beautiful lady I see." I winked to make her blush.

"A gentleman I see," she took the rose then looked at Shinichi, "Kudo-san, do you seem just find Kuroba-san acts like this toward another person?"

I blinked.

Maitantei coughed a little, "Well yeah, I'm just fine be-"

"He's actually kinda jealous," I smiled at her. I didn't kno what to do but as long as we could get out from here. I didn't care-

"Well Mouri-san's my friend. She already told me about your problem so better we start making a plan to make two love each other in your case."

"W- what?!" Maitentei blushed and looked away. Thanks for my Poker face.

I chuckled, "That seems interesting. But I'm afraid that it's almost imposible. We both are straight."

She nodded, "I see. But it won't hurt to try."

I was about to answer but Maitante just looked like he wanted to get out in piece, "Okay. We agree."

"Kudo-san, what do you hope to get from your lover?"

I almost laughed when Maitantei still had ability to blush more, "A faith."

"How about you, Kuroba-san?"

"Same. A faith."

She nodded, "Kuroba-san, do you cook?"

I nodded, "Yes but I hope," I smirked at Maitantei, "One day someone will cook for me."

Maitantei glared at me.

"Kudo-kun, can you cook? Do you have time for it?"

He nodded, "I can but I don't think I have time for it."

"Then you two can switch each time."

We just nodded. Please make this faster, God.

"What do you do as your job?"

"A magician." "A detective."

"I see. Can you impress Kudo-san with your magic, Kuroba-san?"

Maitantei glared at his hands. Umm..maybe he remembered about KID heist yesterday. I almost laughed at him.

I grinned, "Of course."

"Can you take Kuroba-san at some of your case as detective, Kudo-kun? He can help you although it might be a little but the point to make you closer."

He frowed and nodded.

All the questions was not bad actually. We just managed our-soon-so-called-marriage-life. But..the next one was just something.

"We know there a dominant lover called Seme and another one called Uke. I know that you two don't love each other yet. But please think about it."

I honestly thought my Poker face was destroyed. We both blushed and nodded dumbly.

*Shinichi's POV*

I mentally glared and screamed at Ran. Mentally, of course. No way in hell I would do something suicidal like that. We walked in silent toward my house. The place where the wedding would be held. Tonight. Yes, tonight! I ruffled my hair in annoyed and kicked random rocks.

Suddenly Kuroba-san chuckled, "I always thought you would marry Mouri-san. And, "he looked down, "I would marry Aoko one day. But!" he grinned at me, "I did something dangerous so better she moved on. She did it well."

I smiled sadly and looked up at the moon, "Yeah. Marrying Ran was like everything I needed to do the most yet I knew better I let her go. Then one day I didn't need to worry anymore because she called me while crying and saying she already moved on. What can I say? Yes, it broke my heart but I'm still happy for her."

"Will you wear white dress for me?"

I blinked. I looked at him fast to see him smirk, "Die, Kuroba-san. And stay death."

He laughed, "Sorry. It's just something that old me wanted to see on my wedding day. My soul mate with white dress."

I laughed weakly, "Believe me. Me too."

I nodded at myself before holding his had out of sudden. He blinked and looked at me. Damn. He used Poker face too often till it's hard to see what he thought or felt.

I grinned, "Let's make our parents happy." Then I smirked evilly.

He smirked, "Sounds great." Then he whispered something brilliant to my devil-revenge-brain.

I laughed and ruffled his hair, "You know! Tonight will be great."

He winked, "Just make sure to scream my name loud enough."

Huh? Is that on the plan?

"Oh. Call me Kaito."

I nodded.

To be continue

NateRiver1412: *Bows* Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are not mine. If they were mine, I would make Kaito married Shinichi already. Lolz**

**I'm sorry.. at chapter two, I made a mistake. Their age is 24 years old not 26 years old. Gomen.**

**And enjoy.. English is not my first language but I hope you understand with what I'm saying.**

Chapter 3

No one thought this would happen in million years even Hakuba in his wet dream. No, the point was Kaito wore Sherlock holmes costume and Shinichi wore KID costume. They appeared on top of the Shinichi's house roof. Not too long, people were already outside the house to see their performance. Heiji only could laugh awkwardly and thought that would be obvious that Kudou wanted a "Sherlock holmes". Hakuba only could stare in disbelieve that a "Lupin" here dressed up as his idol! He couldn't accept it. Aoko wanted nothing but to hit Kaito with a big broom to make her best friend came back to his sense! Beside she didn't like KID. Nakamori keibu almost had a heart attack and commanded some polices there to kick KID away from his daughter's friend marriage if his daughter didn't hit him and tell him that it's Shinichi Kudo, the one who would marry Kaito. Yukiko screamed in joy that his son found a right man then they would have a lot of children...at least in her dream. Chikage, who still had her sanity, was confused between being proud that his son was as crazy as his husband or telling Kaito that he still had sanity deep down his brain so he wouldn't be sad to face this cruel fate of their blood line. Yusaku was torn between being happy that his son now looked more creative or blaming fate since it's clear as day on his author-mind that his son would be the uke. Megure-keibu smiled happily and made a note to watch him to prevent Violence at Marriage for his great-like-son-detective. Ran just stared in disbelieve at his best friend and his husband while she was actually being hyper inside that now she could see yaoi-live-action and thinking that would be hot since Kaito and Shinichi was just _wow_. Sonoko realized just now that if KID-sama being with a detective like Shinichi would be that hot.

On top of the roof, Shinichi was clueless then Kaito moved behind him and held his hand. He blamed Kaito for not telling the detail. Okay, it's detail enough but he didn't know about magician performance. He almost jumped when Kaito moved toward him till he could feel his breath on his neck. After trying to calm down, he smirked to see the reaction of their audiences. But he's kinda having fun here.

To be honest as pervert as Kaito could admit, he never got a dream to do this to a man. He didn't know he was too crazy or too ambisious to do this, maybe the first one. Being so close to Maitantei, he almost tied him up and forced him to eat something. Eat. And no! it's not to eat "that". Kaito started worrying his sexuality. He meant this detective was too thin. He smirked and thought about telling the detective that he needed to eat more since his body was too slender till he looked at a girl. No, he still wanted to live. Kaito winked at the audiences, "Sa...Let's see the magic of our love."

Shinichi blushed and moved his hand like Kaito moved his. He wanted to push the magician away since he was invading his personal space but if he did that, the plan would be useless. Then out of no where a lot firework, coffetri and sparking things appear around the house while happy music "All to Myself" played on with the harmony of their hands movement. Although it's just acting, it's just too beautiful till Shinichi smiled happily and chuckled. Then he made a mistake since had to look around to see Kaito. No. Way. No way in seven heavens that he thought Kaito was charming and handsome. He felt his heart beat faster and hoped that Kaito didn't notice.

Kaito smiled as well when Shinichi looked happy. That's right, this marriage was fake or something like that, but it didn't mean he wouldn't try to make his "wife" happy. With that, he held Shinichi's hands from behind just to make Shinichi blushed. Kaito mentally killed himself when he thought Shinichi looked cute. He blinked when he held his hand then he felt his pulse at his wrist getting faster. Huh? He moved closer and wrapped his arm around the shocked detective and pulled him closer. Yes, his heart beat faster...wait..no way.. He tried to not over think.

Then he whispered, "Would you like to be my princess and be with me forever? I know that I'm not perfect but..With you are at my side, I will feel more than perfect in this life. Although new era later will change, I will love you as much."

THAT'S! Kaito swallowed all his pride and told his "wife" since from the beginning, he wanted to say it to someone who will be his wife..or—husband in this case. With his perfect poker face, he smiled softly. He tried to calm down. _Shinichi is a girl!_ He mentally slapped himself to say that just to feel better. Well, he stared at Shinichi's blushing face then he smiled. _Although he's guy, I don't mind. He was good looking. Think of it. He must be beautiful in white dress. Yeah.. Bye, my straight-status._

Maybe after knowing Kaito's own lips that he was Kaitou KID should give him something yet he decided this way. Shinichi was blushing and trying hard to think logic then he smiled and knew this might be important part of his er—husband's part of life so he didn't want to destroy it with making scene. His husband. Oh God. He didn't even know how to make love with a guy-! Wait! That's not the point. He wondered what he did at the past to deserve this. And now! He w- wouldn't be uke! No, focus now.

He smiled at Kaito and said, "I'll love too. Thank."

Now both of them actually were both crying and smirking inside. The main prank.

Kaito stood next Shinichi then kissed him on the lips till all the audiences scream in..different reaction. Horror. Joy. Shinichi blushed and kissed him back. To Kaito horror, he forgot to close his eyes when he kissed Shinichi and now actually he froze and just did kissing-reflect while his brain almost blank. In another hand, Shinichi did the same mistake. 2 minutes of kissing was like hell and they wanted to die. Then they remembered their motive. After taking a deep breath, Kaito robotly closed his eyes and started kissing naturally. Shinichi followed him and closed his eyes. To another (again) horror, they started enjoying the kiss. Slowly Kaito wrapped arms around Shinichi's waist to pull him closer. Shinichi blushed more but thought about their plan and didn't want to admit that he enjoyed the kiss, he moved closer to Kaito and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him more. Now Kaito's brain decided to work and remember about their prank so he kissed him deep, bit Shinichi's lips to make him shocked.

_Maybe it's right when people said I'm crazy_. Kaito thought bitterly.

He inserted his tongue into Shinichi's mouth to lick his teeth and rub his tongue. Shinichi couldn't think and try to push him away but Kaito was stronger and the kiss getting too passionately. Too silent, Shinichi thought. Then all the audiences screamed in some horror and some joy. To both their surprised, they incidentally moaned on the kiss. Shinichi moved away in instand and Kaito turned his Poker Face on. When they saw their saliva link, they couldn't help but blush and wipe it away.

"KAITO! AWWW YOU RAPED MY SHIN CHAN HERE! SO CUTE!" Yukiki jumped happy and waved her hand to them.

"YAY! HE'S MY SON!" Chikage had proud tone here.

Yukaku just stood there and gave them forceful smile to at least make their revenge feel great.

With that they both wanted to hide in hole forever but then Kaito used his Poker Face and _POOF_. They disappeared. Without their audiences knew, they fought with each other in the house since no one around.

"KUROBA! YOU CRAZY!" Shinichi kicked his soccer ball. He didn't care if his soccer ball hit the chair, table even hit Gin and Vodca. He could careless as long as Kuroba died. He even kicked a table to him to their horror.

"OI! STOP ATTACTING ME, MAITANTEI! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Kaito went pale and ran. For God's sake! He didn't want to die yet! He never really kissed people in his life and once he did it, he almost got killed like this. Maybe better he drugged Maitantei before kissing hi- WHAT?! He shook his eyes and tried to be focus at saving his life.

"WHO CARE?!" Shinichi jumped to pass table and kick another ball toward his supposed-to-be-husband. No need mercy here. That BaKaito did more than their deal. He knew that Kaito crazy but he never knew that he could be that crazy. And to his horror, he even egreed to make a deal with someone like him. Maybe he needed to check his sanity later.

"ME!" Kaito was still glad that Lady Luck loved his as much since the balls and other couldn't hit him. He hoped he could be at the garden soon so this fighting would be over. Beside it would be funny if Kaitou KID got killed because he kissed his hus- husband. Well, his husband was just too virgin and shy! Oi! That's not the point here.

"I DON'T COUNT YOU!" Shinichi glared more and kicked his soccer ball harder till it broke the table. He could careless it.

"YOU HURT MY FEELING! I'M HURT!" Yes, Kuroba might be crazy because he was laughting inside now since he started thinking that his—er—Maitantei looked so cute and hot when he was angry.

"DROP DEAD, KUROBA!"

After Kaito almost got killed, they managed to come back and meet their friends and family who some looked like almost died where the other looked too happy.

Shinichi just hoped this over as soon as possible and talked to some friends and family. He looked at Kaito and tried to read him but he couldn't. It's weird that he even used his Poker Face toward his friends andd family. _He's-. _His thought was interrupted when Kaito looked at him and narrowed his eyes. Shinichi looked away and shook his head.

Kaito could feel that Shinichi stared at him and looked him just to see the detective shocked and look away. _That's new. Shinichi shouldn't expect him to not notice, right?_ Kaito used his Poker Face and talked his magician friends again. No, Shinichi was not dangerous. He kept telling himself.

Then...time for their called first night. This was awkward. Shinichi sat on the bed very far away from Kaito who also sat on the bed. Shinichi couldn't help but feel so nervous till he wanted to bang his head on the wall. He looked at Kaito who looked too happy when he opened every present for their marriage. Shinichi grinned. Right, it's just a game, he guess. No need to feel nervous. Beside he could kick his head hard enough if he tried something funny. On another hand Kaito was having fun with the present but ignored some medicine that could increase libido. Thank for his Poker Face so he wouldn't blush like Maitantei when he saw those things.

"Okay...I will take my costume off," Kaito said casually when they were on their room alone of course. Who could blame him? His supposed-to-be-wife chased him like he was a thief. Er—yeah. Beside this room became too hot for his own good.

"WHAT THE HELL, KUROBA?!" Shinichi looked him in horror. He was already too nervous after their acting and now BaKaito decided to say the wrong words.

Kaito sighed, "It's hot here."

"YAK! GO AWAY FROM ME!" Shinichi was about to go out of the room but to his horror, Kaito held his wrist.

"Oi! It's our first night! People will-!"

"I don't care, you pervert! Go away!" Shinichi kicked him on his tummy.

Kaito who didn't expect this just shock and hold his poor tummy. He glared at the running detective. _Now I could careless if being rapist add at my criminal record_. He jumped and pinned Shinichi on the floor before throwing him at the bed. Shinichi was shocked. Yeah, so all they did was fight with each other.

Without they knew, they had audiences from outside.

"ARGT! THAT HURTS!" Shinichi screamed in annoyed, "Where is your politic that-"

"YOU! DAMN! IT'S TOO TIGHT!" Kaito glared at him then to the handcuff where he failed to break free to his dismay since his so-called-wife kept making him busy.

"OI! STOP IT!" Shinichi screamed in horror when Kaito tried to take the handcuff off just to cut his own wrist, "See the blood, baka!"

Kaito moaned in pain, "Ahh.. it's your fault to not listen what I told you to do!"

"Shut up!" Shinichi glared and tried to be free since Kaito was succeed to tie him on the bed. He moaned in pain when he almost cut own wrist as well.

Their audience who happened to be Heiji and Kazuha (who happened to pass their room), Hakuba (since he seem to get bad luck this night) and their happy mother didn't knew that actually...

Shinichi glared and lay on the bed since his hands tied on the bed frame while Kaito pinned him down while tried to take handcuff off of his hands. They glared to each other till all they were succeed. Shinichi ,who was now fee, kicked him but Kaito was lucky and jumped faster to save his life. After like forever fighting and having enough of bruises, Kaito got enough and used sleeping gas to shocked Shinichi. Too his dismay, Shinichi managed to kick his leg a little too hard before falling and sleeping on the bed.

Kaito sighed and rubbed his bleeding head and pouted, "Here went our plan and then we tried to kill each other. Whatever." He was too tired, closing his eyes then falling asleep on the floor. No need a minute, his eyes opened wide and he looked down. He ran toward the bathroom and wanted to murder who dare to put "something" at his food or drink. He locked the door and tried hard till his lips bleeding to hold his moan when he did his "business". He glared at the un-guilty wall like it was the criminal. This was humiliating and praying non stop to make Shinichi couldn't heard him. To his horror, it's already 2 hours but his problem didn't go away. After swearing under his breath moreover when his stupid imagination had Shinichi on it, it made him...afraid. He smiled bitterly after 4 hours, he finished his problem. He just hoped it's all nightmare and he could sleep alone. Too bad it's not with the evidence Shinichi was sleeping at his (their) bed. He pretended he was not there and slept there. Just then..

Shinichi opened his eyes not long after that and decided to open some wrapped gift box. He couldn't sleep so better tried to get something fun. He smiled widely when he opened Haibara's present to get Sherlock. Happily he played it loud enough and watched it just to freeze. WHAT THE?! It's not Sherlock movie but Blue Film between 2 guy for God's sake! A- and the moan.

"Oh."

Shinichi looked aside then painfully he saw Kaito wide awake and watched the movie without emotion. No!

"K- KID!" Shinichi looked at him in disbelieve.

"I know that film sounds fun but lets just try to-" Kaito got hit by pillow hard on his face. Kaito was not in the good mood.

At morning Heiji went to dinner room just to get almost heart attack when he saw Kaito and Shinichi had a lot of bruises and ate like nothing happened, "WHAT THE HELL DID HAPPEN?!"

Shinichi and Kaito sighed at the same time.

"Sorry, Hattori. We got carried away with the..situation."

"Huh?" Here Hattori tried hard to not think that his best friend did hard-core sex with someone who could be KID! It's just too horror for his own innocent brain.

"OI! You were the one who thought weird thing of me," Kaito glared at him.

Shinichi glared, "Shut up," then looking at Heiji, "No more damage except my right wrist broken."

Oh. Wait. "What the suck?!" Heiji walked toward Kaito in annoyed. He barely knew him yet he already hurt his best friend.

Kaito pointed his right leg, "I get broken leg in the case you didn't notice."

"Hattori, it's my fault too. Let's talk," Shinichi walked away then Hattori followed him, leaving Kaito to eat alone.

After they went away, Kaito chuckled, "First he dumped me on the park and now after our first night he dumps me to go with another guy."

Deep down he thought hard. _It's not good. Not at all. What the reason I was doing thing again? Oh, right_. Kaito ate again in silent. _I must protect Shinichi. I mean it. I knew he was trouble magnet himself but- I couldn't forgive myself if my lovable-KID-identity made it worse. Think of it. He even turned out to be child_. Kaito blushed a little. _Moreover we are at "serious" relationship_.

Shinichi made sure to remember the fake stories that Kaito and he made before telling Heiji. Although Heiji seem suspicious, he looked calm down.

"I undestand, Kudo, "He still couldn't bring himself to call him Kuroba yet, "I know you can take care of yourself better. Oh. Btw I must go since-"

"HEIJI!" Kazuha shouted from 1st floor to make Heiji apologize to him then running downstairs.

Shinichi laughed and shocked when Chikage already next to him.

She smiled and asked, "Can we talk, Shinichi-kun?"

Shinichi nodded and then they went to Chikage's room.

"Is this about Kaito?" Shinichi asked and sat on the chair.

She nodded and sat on her bed, "I see that you already notice, right? My son uses Poker Face too much till sometime I, as his mother, can't read him. He've learned about it since 7 years old for God's sake," she chuckled, "Sometime I want to hit Toichi's head."

Shinichi nodded, "Yes, actually almost everyone uses it but not as much as him. As his frie-," she smiled at him but somehow it looked scary, "I mean as his hu- husband, it kinda makes me worried."

"Me too. But last night I could see that you made him showed his emotion. Shinichi-kun, please take care of him. He's the only one I have," she asked with wholeheartly.

Shinichi was touched. He moved forward and held her hands, "I will, Chikage-san. I will protect him and be his side. I promise."

Now she smiled happily and could put her trust at Shinichi completely.

"How is your first night?" the psychologist asked casually.

"Awesome" "Painful" Kaito and Shinichi replayed at the same time with their Poker Face.

She chuckled," So Kaito-san is seme I see."

"WHAT?!" "Yes, of course, My lady." Shinichi blushed and glared at Kaito who still could use Poker Face. He decided to forget this conversation for the sake of his sanity.

She smiled, "So Kaito-san, you should be gentle and-"

"HUH?! He tied me on the bed and broke my wrist?!" Shinichi glared and pouted to Kaito.

"Excusme me! You broke my leg first! Beside your broken wrist is incident!"

"Incident?!" Shinichi grabbed his clothes with one hand, "You grabbed my wrist too hard! Can't you see your strengt are like monster!"

"WHAT?! You are the monster here! How could you break your husband's leg in purpose, Princess!"

"YOU! I didn't mean to! And I'm not princess, you pervert!"

Kaito laughed and glared, "Really? You agree to be my princess last night!"

Shinichi blushed again, "Yo- you!"

"Please calm down, Gentleman," she rubbed her temple.

"I'm sorry," Kaito and Shinichi said at the same time.

Before Shinichi could talk, Kaito became serious and said, "I actually never want to hurt him.

Shinichi blushed and looked away.

Kaito continued, "I didn't know what happened that time to make us kept fighting. But," He smiled a little, "It's the first time I saw my mother that happy after my father's gone and all because of this marriage. I won't fail this. Just give us time."

Shinichi didn't find the right things to say yet but it made me also remember his parent. He nodded,"Me too. I won't fail this marriage."

She smiled happily, "So..when will you two make love with each other?"

"OIIII!" Shinichi felt his face was too hot for his own good.

"Anytime as long as I'm the seme," Kaito smirked at Shinichi to make him almost kill his supposed-to-be-husband. Almost.

Then they decided to walk on the park again. The park where Shinichi dumped Kaito. Kaito had an urge to laugh at this fate. On another hand, like that time, Shinichi thought hard.

"Say, Kuroba."

"You are Kuroba too. Kaito."

Shinichi blushed, "Gomen. I have too much on my mind. Umm.. do you think this marriage will work out?"

"Of course!" He grinned.

Shinichi pouted, "You are too positive."

Kaito laughed, "And you are too negative. See? We complete each other."

Shinichi blushed and looked away, "You and your cheesy line."

Kaito laughed and out of sudden he grabbed his hand, "Let's just be good friends first. It won't hurt to try."

Shinichi nodded. Somehow although he didn't know what to do for now but future seem less scary to live with...his husband.

Then suddenly he got message on his hand phone. Kaito looked away to give him privacy. Shinichi looked at the phone. It's from Chikage-san.

_**Shinichi-kun, please be careful with , he is my son but he's dangerous in some ways that I can't tell. He ever disappeared for 2 years. **_

Shinichi blinked. His mother-

To be continue


End file.
